Sandra
|enemies = |likes = Michael, ballgowns, singing and dancing, hanging out with her friends, writing her own songs, karaoke, rock and roll and any other kind of music, adventures, action|dislikes = Michael in danger, villains, violence, danger, Butch, sexism, Mia's treachery, being teased, being an orphan and an only child, disrespect|powers = Guitar-playing skills|possessions = Her guitar|weapons = Her quills, fists,|fate = Starts a relationship with Michael after his revival|inspiration = Ash from Sing! movie|alias = Sandy}} '''Sandra '''is Michael's girlfriend and a major character in the Black Lion franchise. Orphaned as a toddler, Sandra was taken into the Barkster Orphanage and raised there along with Mason and Maddie. At her first day at school, she becomes smitten with another porcupine named Michael and the two eventually become a loving couple. Background Sandra was orphaned when her parents were killed in a car accident along with her older brother. She was bought into the Barkster Orphanage where she was treated with a lot of care and love. However, starting her first day at high school, didn't go according to plan especially after encountering the school bully, Butch. She felt lonely until Matthew befriended and signed Sandra up for his karate class, so she can learn more about self-defense. After taking karate classes, she became tougher and had a sharper attitude. For being a loyal and protective friend, Sandra was made a member of the School Gang. Sometime later, she developed a love for music (including rock and roll) and her interest for music which caught the eye of young upcoming musician named Michael. He started a relationship with him after he was revived from his heart defect. With them having a strong passion for music, their bond grows stronger and stronger as they age. Personality Sandra is a young teenage porcupine with a sharp and tough attitude. She's a girl who never let anyone innocent or defenseless be abused or bullied. If it's in school, she's aware of the consequences if she tries not to engage into violence, instead she uses words to defend that person and if it's out of school, that's when she'll use force. But in other episodes or movies, Sandra dislikes violence and tries not to engage into it. Under Sandra's tough and sharp heart, she shows a lot of kindness, compassion, and sympathy for her friends and family. When she was with her boyfriend, Michael, Sandra was soft-spoken and romantic ally to him. Her love and care for Michael was strong enough to revive him, after he died from his heart defect. Sandra is shown to be a caring friend to Matthew, by showing sympathy, when she learned that Mia betrayed him and left him for Butch. Just like Michael, Sandra has a wonderful singing voice and enjoys singing duets with Michael at Kate's Karaoke Shack. She also has a talent in writing songs and loves to share them with her friends. Physical appearance Sandra is a slender and beautiful porcupine with brown fur and quills. She wears a black hoodie and jeans and a red skirt to go with it. On occasions, Sandra will wear a violet dress and when she first wore it, she had no problem wearing those kinds of dresses. Appearances The Black Lion 2 Sandra appears in the sequel as a supporting character along with the School Gang Members. She is seen at school and was seen rooting for Matthew, when he was playing a song in the talent show, along with Randy. She isn't seen again until Matthew returned from Woolsville with Brodi and his family. She helps Matthew defeat Wolfsbane and save Wolf Town and Woolsville. After Wolfsbane's death, she helps Matthew remodel the house after he gets adopted into the Mastiff family. She is last seen singing and dancing to the song "Family," along with Michael and the others. The North Wooten Sandra is one of the kids who weren't abducted by Professor Whiskers when he plans to capture and then kill all of the kids once they've been turned into monsters. During the final battle, she helps Matthew by changing the kids back by using an antidote-filled gun. After Whiskers' death, she was seen at Matthew's North Wind ceremony for saving the world from Whiskers' evil plans The Black Lion Sandra mostly serves as a supporting or major character in the cartoon series. Trivia * Sandra is two years younger than Michael. * When Sandra gets agitated, her quills shake and when she's enraged they shoot out of her back, unlike Michael, who can just take his quills out and throw them, at his enemies. Category:Article of the week Category:Females Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Porcupines Category:Wooten characters Category:Heroines Category:Musicians Category:Lovers Category:Singing characters Category:Rodents Category:Parents Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Characters in the Wooten animated features canon Category:Orphans Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Teenagers Category:Martial Artists Category:American characters Category:Students Category:Animated characters Category:Dancers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Spouses